


Patchwork

by Kwehlous



Series: Kinktober 2017 [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Body Horror, Body Worship, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwehlous/pseuds/Kwehlous
Summary: Noctis just wanted to see. Just once.Ardyn cannot deny his King anything, even his dignity.





	Patchwork

"Let me see…"

"Your fascination with my body remains intact."

Noctis sighed where he sat, arms and legs crossed, "I want to see you. All of you. No more partially clothed nonsense."

"And what if it's just what makes me more confident in my body, Noct?" Ardyn pouted, his facade of hurt in full effect, "Why would you wish for me to be so uncomfortable?"

"Please cut the shit, Ardyn," Noctis sucked his teeth, "You've never had anything you've been uncomfortable with, least of all your body. So, for once, stop teasing, and let me see."

The smile that curved across his face was something not quite right, but Noctis pushed down the acidic taste of regret. He needed to see this. This was probably pushy, and, at worst, insensitive, but he wanted to know what it was that Ardyn was so secretive of. He needed to know.

This was his paramour, his lover. He wanted to see.

"As you wish, your Majesty."

Ardyn started with his hat, taking it off and dropping it, the article sparkling away into his armiger. Then, his scarfs and large duster and gloves were removed, the coat crackling away into the light. The vest over his pleated blouse was next, and it disappeared all the same.

The loose nature of his pleated blouse caused it to slump on Ardyn's body, exposing his shoulder past the collarbone once the orange scarf slipped down and away from existence. There rested a raised mangled angry looking scarf that showed skin stitched crudely back together as if a sword had plunged into him, near cleaving him clean, only for magic to mend him back.

Clothe belts were tugged loose and soft buttons were popped open, and the blouse twinkled away. Noctis gripped the cushions of the couch, lungs failing him.

"Does this satisfy your morbid curiosity?" Ardyn whispered, his voice light, but his eyes empty as he stroked a hand across his body. A body that looked like a patchwork quilt.

Some skin was grey, as if ready to molt off at any moment. Some seemed sunken, as if the muscle was missing, or bone. Other parts were healthy and strong, which exaggerated all places that looked inhuman, or dead or scarred beyond what skin could grow, capillaries and blood vessels visible under thin layers of flesh. Ardyn wiped a thumb across a nipple that wasn't there, long gone from before the scourge.

"Does this make you aroused? Does this tickle your fancy?"

Noctis, unashamed of his lover, but ashamed of the dead even void tone of his words that his command brought, shuddered, face contorting in despair.

He stood up and halted Ardyn's hands. He rose to his tiptoes, lips brushing against Ardyn's, and whispered, "I still love you…"

"I know you do."

"Take the rest off… and come to bed."

Noctis pulled from him, taking off his regalia piece by piece, a trail of it leading to his place beside the bed, and there he stood with the angry childhood reminder of near death on his back, red and dusty pale skin bunched together like the flesh on Ardyn's, now exposed, legs.

They slipped into bed together, and Ardyn's eyes regained light with every touch and every kiss Noctis placed on every place on his body, and by the end of the night, he partially believed that he did not repulse his King. But only partially.


End file.
